<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink Silk Lace by pukadae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249608">Pink Silk Lace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukadae/pseuds/pukadae'>pukadae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin - Freeform, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Lace Panties, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Whiny Kim Jongdae | Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukadae/pseuds/pukadae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, Jongdae just waiting patiently for his perfect husband to come home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink Silk Lace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>has not been checked for errors.</p><p> </p><p>     "Hey princess.” Chanyeol says as he grips Jongdae’s hips, under the apparent, new hoodie he must have bought that is way too big for his figure. “No panties underneath?” Chanyeol chuckles while he works his hands down towards Jongdae’s firm cheeks, giving them a nice squeeze. Jongdae giggles as he feels Chanyeol slap his left cheek making it jiggle. “You know, just waiting for you.” “But hey handsome, you seem exhausted, rough day?” Jongdae pouts as he cups Chanyeol’s face.  Chanyeol sighs heavily as he nuzzles his nose in the crook of Jongdae’s milky white neck, taking a big whiff of that sweet peach scent he can never get enough of. “Papers everywhere, it was such a dirty mess.”</p><p>     Document papers tossed onto the floor including Chanyeol’s desk supplies, Chanyeol eager to destroy his husband’s best friend and now employee. Baekhyun digs his nails into Chanyeol’s back as Chanyeol moves his hips back and forth, relentlessly pounding into Baekhyun. “Fuck! Chanyeol, harder!” Chanyeol takes in what he’s doing, seeing how his big veiny hands look like gripping Baekhyun’s waist and seeing how deep his cock is being shoved into Baekhyun. Chanyeol moves his hips faster, feeling Baekhyun’s hole swallow him deliciously. Baekhyun and Chanyeol moan in pleasure as Baekhyun spurts cum onto his stomach and as Chanyeol dumps his cum into Baekhyun’s hole.</p><p>    “But you survived today, now you can relax and freshen up.” Chanyeol laughs as he looks up and smiles towards Jongdae. “I know! Thank god.” “What did you do today on your day off, princess?” Chanyeol wonders. Jongdae bites his plush pink lips and smiles brightly at Chanyeol. “Just did some cleaning around the house.” Jongdae giggles.</p><p>     “Hey baby boy.” Minseok says as he walks inside Jongdae’s home and locks the door behind him. “Hey hyung, you're here early. I thought you were coming at 10?” “Wanted to come earlier to devour what is mine.” Minseok says while brushing the strands of hair on Jongdae’s face. Jongdae can’t help but blush as he feels Minseok’s stare undress him with his eyes. “Bedroom.” </p><p>     Minseok fiddles with the bottom of Jongdae’s shirt, pulling it up and off of Jongdae’s body and removing his pink silk lace panties with a little white bow in the middle down his thighs. “You’re beautiful.” Minseok states as he looks at Jongdae’s curvy torso, little pink perky nipples, exposed neck, lean tummy and thick milky thighs. “T-thank you hyung…” Jongdae feels his heart pounding loudly as Minseok looks him up and down like prey. Jongdae can’t help but feel so loved and desired that he crashes his lips with his hyung’s. Minseok smirks through the kiss, loving the way Jongdae cups his face while passionately kissing him. Jongdae easily melts into Minseok’s touch with the grip of his waist. Minseok pulls away from the kiss puffing for air. “On all fours, now.” Minseok loves the sight he gets to view. Jongdae face down, ass up, seductive pink hole begging to be filled. Minseok can feel the tightness in his pants as his little guy begins to perk. “Hyung, please.” Jongdae whines as he can feel Minseok staring at his puckered hole, waiting to be played with. Minseok spreads Jongdae’s cheeks apart, revealing his pink pussy even more. Minseok lubes up his fingers with Jongdae’s favorite flavor, cherry blast, and coats them up. Minseok takes his lubed up index finger and slowly shoves it into Jongdae’s leaking hole. “A-ah!” Jongdae moans as he feels the coldness of Minseok’s lubed up finger enter him. Minseok slowly starts to add more fingers until he has Jongdae crying and begging him to fuck him after the third finger. Minseok takes them out leaving Jongdae’s hole empty and anticipating the real thing. Minseok strokes his hard cock, his cock already leaking precum from Jongdae’s little hole getting fingered. “Wanna see your face, dae.” Minseok says as he turns Jongdae around and sees the dried up tears on his face. “Want you inside, hyung.” Jongdae says as he smiles up at Minseok being on top of him. “You’re mine, remember that, baby boy.” Minseok lines up the tip of his pink cock to Jongdae’s slippery hole. Minseok teases the rim by swirling his base around, he slowly pushes in into Jongdae’s sweet heat. Jongdae gasps as he feel’s Minseok’s cock spreading him wide, the thickness and length giving him a burning sensation. “H-hyung, deeper!” Jongdae stutters. Minseok pounds in fast, hearing the sounds of his skin slapping into Jongdae's. Minseok strokes his hand over Jongdae’s cute little tummy seeing a little bump, his cock, deep inside his precious baby boy. “Hyung, m-move.” Minseok doesn't need to be told twice as he drags his cock out and back into Jongdae’s seeping hole. Minseok grunts as Jongdae’s hole clenches him tightly as if he’s a needy little virgin. Minseok can’t help but love the sensation of Jongdae swallowing him heavenly. “Fuck, Jongdae! You’re so fucking tight.” Jongdae and Minseok moans fill the room as Minseok pounds into Jongdae animalistically crazy. “H-hyung, i-i’m cumming!” Jondae yells out as he feels Minseok’s cock fuck him in and out at a quick pace. Jongdae releases hot spurts of cum all over his tummy and chest while Minseok nuzzles his neck and moans into his ear. “Jongdae!” Minseok gasps out as his cock gushes out his cum into Jongdae’s abuse hole. Both huff for air as they plop down on the bed, Minseok covering up both of them with a blanket, cuddling Jongdae. </p><p>     “Well at least you had some time to yourself.” “Hey, I’m gonna head off to bed, I'm so sleepy but i really want you to ride me.” Chanyeol chuckles as he takes off his jacket and heads to the kitchen. “You coming?” Jongdae nods as he grabs the rag on the coffee table, “Just let me wipe this down.” Chanyeol nods in acknowledgement and heads to their bedroom, turning on the hot water in the bathroom inside. Jongdae giggles quietly while he hears a soft knock on the door and quickly walks to go open it. “How’d you escape?” Jongdae says as Minseok gestures his hand out for him to hold it. “Through the back window.” Minseok smirks and chuckles as Jongdae intertwines their fingers together. Minseok looks at his digital watch and checks the time. “You packed for later tonight?” Minseok asks. “Cause I have to go get some things ready but be ready by 10pm tonight, baby boy.” Minseok says as he ruffles Jongdae’s brown locks. “Fuck that bastard, you’re mine, dae.” Jongdae smiles and stretches his hands out to hug Minseok’s neck, “All yours, hyung.” Minseok hugs Jongde’s waist as he feels a warm feeling in his chest. “Okay, now go! I’ll see you later.” “Okay, okay, bye dae!” Minseok gives Jongdae a quick peck and heads back towards his car. </p><p>     “Oh and hyung?” </p><p>     “Yeah?” </p><p>     “Thanks for the hoodie.”</p><p> </p><p>i'll see myself out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>